The Book
by FairyPyrateChaosJoe
Summary: Sokka isn't Katara's brother! Momo has a girlfriend!Who are those three people! What's up with the shoes? Read and find out! Character Death. This fic is full of stupidity...oh and it has nothing to do with a book! Any Flames sent this way will be tossed
1. Default Chapter

**The Book**

Chaos: Hi everyone just to make this clear…FairyPyrateChaosJoe are three different people.

The one who is currently posting this lovely fanfic is Chaos… which is me! (duh!)

Fairy Pyrate: Hello…

Joe: HI! (Waves hand like an idiot)

Disclaimer:

Sokka: No one owns me!

Aang: No one would want to own you!

(No offence to any Sokka fans!)

Haru: Katara can own me!

Katara: Oh really…? (Raises eyebrow)

Haru: Don't look at me like that…stop it… your scaring me!

Zhao: Sokka, I want to own….your shoes.

Zuko: Shut up about the shoes! You already have mine!

Haru: How did he get your shoes?

Zuko: I traded them for her! (Points a Katara)

Sokka: So let me get this straight, you own Katara?

Katara: And I won Haru…

Zuko: So I own both of you! (Rubs hand together) I like this!

Aang: The point is, the people who wrote this fic don't own us or any other avatar related thing…so don't sue!

Zuko is currently beating Zhao with Sokka's shoes.

Fairy Pyrate: You will not understand the disclaimer unless you read this fic.

Chaos: So read NOW!

Joe: Uhhh... Bi!

**Prologue **

**Dream Sequence**

_Fire Nation_

Years ago a young, yet clumsy boy was playing with older brother. Little did he know, this would be the last he'd see of his yellowed eyed sibling, until many years has passed. The little petulant boy's brother went to ask their mother if they could play with their father's sword.

Just after the older youth had left, the petulant child saw hidden figures dancing in the shadows. These people did not wear the traditional black and red of his people, instead they wore dark green clothing.

The small youth who liked everyone was very naïve to the cruel world around him.

These mysterious people did not come to play with him… they came to take him away…

_Earth kingdom_

: Few Days Later :

The blue eyed boy awoke to the sound of a heated argument.

"He's only a child!", cried an enraged women who wore royal blue clothing of a distant water tribe.

"That 'child' is fire nation scum!" retorted a man with his eyes ready to pop out of their sockets. He was a man with a long bushy beard and wore emerald green clothing with bits of yellow here and there.

"Please, let me take him. I will teach him to despise the fire nation. He will never know…"the woman's soft voice drifted off.

**End Dream Sequence**

_Some foreign island in the middle of no where_

Sokka woke up drenching in cold sweat.

Fairy Pyrate: More will be on the way!

Chaos: Yah right!

Joe: Please R&R! (Waves like an idiot) BIBI!


	2. Obssession of Shoes part 1

Hello! This is Fairy Pyrate updating!

Chaos: Hello people!

Joe: Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!

Disclaimer:

Sokka: No one owns me!

Aang: No one would want to own you!

(No offence to any Sokka fans!)

Haru: Katara can own me!

Katara: Oh really…? (Raises eyebrow)

Haru: Don't look at me like that…stop it… your scaring me!

Zhao: Sokka, I want to own….your shoes.

Zuko: Shut up about the shoes! You already have mine!

Haru: How did he get your shoes?

Zuko: I traded them for her! (Points a Katara)

Sokka: So let me get this straight, you own Katara?

Katara: And I own Haru…

Zuko: So I own both of you! (Rubs hand together) I like this!

Aang: The point is, the people who wrote this fic don't own us or any other avatar related thing…so don't sue!

Zuko is currently beating Zhao with Sokka's shoes.

Fairy Pyrate: Now on with the story!

Chaos: Yes, read it now or die!

Joe: Read!

Chaos: Die Katara!

Fairy Pyrate: She hates Katara, obviously.

Joe: Die Katara!

**Chapter 1**

**An Obsession of Shoes**

**Part 1**

Uncle Iroh: "Prince Zuko. . . do you know where the Avatar is?"

Zuko: "No uncle, I'm trying to find the insufferable girl!"

Uncle Iroh: "We are not after the avatar?"

Zuko: "The girl must die first!"

Commander Zhao jumps out of a delivery box.

Commander Zhao: "I want a rematch!"

Meanwhilein the earth-bending nation

Haru: Father, I must help Katara. She's in trouble, I can sense it!"

To the trio of five

Sokka: "He he ha ha nenarnenarnenar I've got your shoe. Ha ha nenarnenarnenar."

Katara: "Give it back! Sokka give it back! I'll show you! Earth-bending style!"

Sokka: "Hey! That was my idea! Besides, it won't work out here! Nenar nenarnenar"

Sokka rolls over laughing. Katara water-bends and drenches Sokka.

Sokka: "Hey, how come every time you do 'magic,' I'm the one who gats magicanited on!"

Katara: "Ha! That's not even a real word!"

Sokka: "Yes it is!"

Aang: 'No it's not Sokka . . . I will save the day!'

Aang grabs Katara's other shoe and wackes Sokka. Aang kneels on one knee and presents the shoe to Katara.

Aang: "I'm better than Haru now!"

Katara shows a disgusted look mixed with surprise. Sokka laughs hysterically and Katara joins in. Aang smiles at his joke.

Sokka: "You're not serious right? 'Cause Katara LOVES him ad he's HER BOYFRIEND!"

Katara: "What! He's not my boyfriend, (Sokka opens his mouth) or fiancé! (Sokka closes mouth)

Haru walks out of the bushes.

Haru: "I'm not what. . . ?

Sokka: "Her boyfriend."

Katara: "Sokka!"

Fairy Pyrate: Thanks to all

Chaos: Who reviewed

Joe: And you guys didn't send any flames! Woohooo!


	3. Obssessions of Shoes Part 2

Chaos: Hi! I will be updating today!

Fairy Pyrate: We also have news for you Joe will not be updating for quite a while since she's band from the computer.

Joe: NOOOO!

Chaos: ….Thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

Sokka: No one owns me!

Aang: No one would want to own you!

(No offence to any Sokka fans!)

Haru: Katara can own me!

Katara: Oh really…? (Raises eyebrow)

Haru: Don't look at me like that…stop it… your scaring me!

Zhao: Sokka, I want to own….your shoes.

Zuko: Shut up about the shoes! You already have mine!

Haru: How did he get your shoes?

Zuko: I traded them for her! (Points a Katara)

Sokka: So let me get this straight, you own Katara?

Katara: And I own Haru…

Zuko: So I own both of you! (Rubs hand together) I like this!

Aang: The point is, the people who wrote this fic don't own us or any other avatar related thing…so don't sue!

Zuko is currently beating Zhao with Sokka's shoes.

Chaos: Now to the fic!

**Obsessions of Shoes Part 2**

_Prince Zuko's Ship_

Zuko said indifferently, "Shut up Zhao! I don't have time for your childish behavior."

"How dare you talk to me like that, you insolent child!" Zhao growls fiercely.

Zuko turned an interesting color before his voice reverberated from the walls, "I AM NOT A CHILD, I'M A TEENAGER!" Zuko then proceeds to grab Zhao by the collar, drags him to the deck and throws the screaming commander overboard.

_Somewhere else on the ship_

Guard 1 looks around his post in confusion, "Did you here that girly man scream?"

Guard 2 responds, "It sounded more like a manly girl scream?"

Both Guards then shrug indifferently.

_Back to Zuko_

Zuko mutters to inanimate objects, "Stupid…people…I hate…not a kid…Avatar's girlfriend must die!

_Avatar and Co._

Haru asked bewildered, "What?"

Katara quickly replies, "It's nothing!" She starts to panic.

Sokka said deviously, "No, not nothing you're her-" At this point Katara attacks Sokka and takes his shoes.

Sokka grumbles, "Okay Katara, I get the point. Now give me back my shoes!" Sokka then lunges toward Katara, and grabs his shoe, which is now wet from Katara's "magic".

Haru asked curiously, "Do you have any idea how they lived together so long with out ripping each others head off?"

Aang replies happily, "Nope. Hey, want to put their (Katara and Sokka's) shoes in Momo's ears?

Haru answers, "Sure why not… he is a giant eared cretin."

Aang smirks, "His ears aren't as big as Sokka's, though."

Sokka said indignantly, "Hey I heard that!

Katara laughs and utters, "Well, it is true.

"I heard that, too! Just for that I'm gonna steal your shoe when you LEAST EXPECT IT! Then I'll hide it and your never find it! MUWAHAHAHA!" Sokka claimed triumphantly.

Katara raises an eyebrow, "Yeah right, and where are you gonna hide it…in your ear?"

Everyone laughs at Katara's remark.

Aang compliments, "Good one Katara!"

Sokka stalks off, muttering to himself.

Fairy Pyrate: We're finally done!

Chaos: Well this chapter is slightly longer please enjoy!

Joe: Yah! Please R&R!BI!


	4. Obsessions of Shoes Part 3

Chaos: Hey! Thanx for all the reviews! Well I will be updating the next couple of chapters, so bear with me.

Fairy Pyrate: We hope you enjoy our next chapter! )

Joe: Yeah! Just to let you know there will be a lot of Zhao bashing!

Disclaimer:

Sokka: No one owns me!

Aang: No one would want to own you!

(No offence to any Sokka fans!)

Haru: Katara can own me!

Katara: Oh really…? (Raises eyebrow)

Haru: Don't look at me like that…stop it… your scaring me!

Zhao: Sokka, I want to own….your shoes.

Zuko: Shut up about the shoes! You already have mine!

Haru: How did he get your shoes?

Zuko: I traded them for her! (Points at Katara)

Sokka: So let me get this straight, you own Katara?

Katara: And I own Haru…

Zuko: So I own both of you! (Rubs hand together) I like this!

Aang: The point is, the people who wrote this fic don't own us or any other avatar related thing…so don't sue!

Zuko is currently beating Zhao with Sokka's shoes.

Joe: Here comes even more stupidity! ; p

**Obsessions of Shoes Part 3**

_Avatar and Co._

**3:00 A.M.**

Sokka is laughing quietly as he creeps over to Katara's sleeping bag, he takes her left shoe and hides it quickly.

**4:00 A.M.**

Aang and Haru jumps out their sleeping bag, they grab Katara's right and Sokka's shoes and puts them in Momo's ears. While all of this was occurring Sokka has another dream.

**Dream Sequence**

_Fire Nation_

The young petulant boy is watching from the distance as a man in late twenties, punishes the oldest brother, for protecting him from their cruel father. The youth watches in utter helplessness as the yellowed eyed boy trembles before their father. The man strikes the yellowed eyed youth once again, the poor boy cries out in pain. The father then leaves the chamber. The blue eyed boy runs to his fallen brother and held him close. The dream slowly fades away from the tender moment.

**End Dream Sequence**

**8:00 A.M.**

Katara glares at Sokka, "Sokka, where are my shoes!"

Sokka answers back, "Your shoes, what about **my** shoes?"

Katara and Sokka slowly turn their head slowly, to look at Aang and Haru, who were trying hard not to laugh, but not really achieving it.

They then take off chasing after Momo. After 5 min. of chasing the flying lemur, Katara and Sokka finally get their shoes back.

Katara looks around confused, "Hey, I'm still missing a shoe."

Sokka starts panic, "Umm...I'll be leaving now…Bye!" Sokka starts running, Katara chases after him. When she catches up with Sokka, Katara pushes him down, her shoe falls out of his pant's pocket (there was a hole where Katara forgot to sew up).

Sokka groans, "Owwww!"

Katara laughs then sticks out her tongue mockingly. Katara leaves the injured Sokka to go talk (stare) at Haru.

Chaos: I now this chapter probably isn't that good, but please bear with me.

Fairy Pyrate: Chaos has very bad grammar!

Chaos: Hey!

Chaos: You're an idiot!

Fairy Pyrate: You're a moron!

Chaos: Well at least I'm not a moronic idiot! (Points to Joe)

Joe: I'm not a moronic idiot! I'm a moron and an idiot!

Fairy Pyrate slaps forehead.

Joe: What?


	5. Still Another Obsession of shoes, Part 4

Fairy Pyrate: It's my turn to update! Wooohooo!

Joe: Yeah for you (sarcastically).

Disclaimer:

Sokka: No one owns me!

Aang: No one would want to own you!

(No offence to any Sokka fans!)

Haru: Katara can own me!

Katara: Oh really…? (Raises eyebrow)

Haru: Don't look at me like that…stop it… your scaring me!

Zhao: Sokka, I want to own….your shoes.

Zuko: Shut up about the shoes! You already have mine!

Haru: How did he get your shoes?

Zuko: I traded them for her! (Points at Katara)

Sokka: So let me get this straight, you own Katara?

Katara: And I own Haru…

Zuko: So I own both of you! (Rubs hand together) I like this!

Aang: The point is, the people who wrote this fic don't own us or any other avatar related thing…so don't sue!

Zuko is currently beating Zhao with Sokka's shoes.

Chaos: Now this chptr is the one really Zhao bashing.

Joe: time to read the chptr!

**Still Another, Obsession of Shoes, part 4**

Uncle Iroh is calmly sipping his tea as Zuko rants about not being a kid and Avatar's girlfriend.

"Grr . . ." Zuko starts throwing **very **pointy objects around the cabin/chamber.

"That little boy will pay!" exclaimed Commander Zhao, "He ruined my silk boxers!" Zhao manages to climb up the boat/ship. He then bursts into Zuko's room. "you shall pay for you're insubordination!" Zhao opens his mouth to say more, when Zuko chucks Uncle Iroh's teapot at Zhao's face. Zhao is too slow to duck from the flying teapot.

CRASH! BAM! BOOM! Zhao is screaming like a girly man, again. Now Zhao currently has a red imprint of a teapot on the side of his face.

"My beautiful face is ruined!" Zhao screams.

"Who ever said it was beautiful in the first place?" Zuko mutters.

Meanwhile

Katara and Haru are walking alone, together.

"So. . . Have you gotten your mother's necklace back?" Haru asks, trying to start a conversation.

"No, Prince Zuko probably has it and is looking for me" Katara says depressed, "Why are you here?"

"I. . . Had this feeling. . . that you were. . . in trouble."

Fairy Pyrate: Sorry to leave this cliff hanger, but there really isn't a good stopping point for a while.

Chaos: Sure…

Joe: Right…

Fairy Pyrate: No, really. Deal!

Chaos: Oh yeah, thanks to all who reviewed, recently.

Joe: Bi!


	6. Hopefully the Last Obsession of Shoes Pa...

Fairy Pyrate: Today is the last day of school!

Chaos: No more Mrs. Bayliss!

Joe: No more school, period!

Fairy Pyrate: Anyway, here's your chptr.

Disclaimer:

Sokka: No one owns me!

Aang: No one would want to own you!

(No offence to any Sokka fans!)

Haru: Katara can own me!

Katara: Oh really…? (Raises eyebrow)

Haru: Don't look at me like that…stop it… your scaring me!

Zhao: Sokka, I want to own….your shoes.

Zuko: Shut up about the shoes! You already have mine!

Haru: How did he get your shoes?

Zuko: I traded them for her! (Points at Katara)

Sokka: So let me get this straight, you own Katara?

Katara: And I own Haru…

Zuko: So I own both of you! (Rubs hand together) I like this!

Aang: The point is, the people who wrote this fic don't own us or any other avatar related thing…so don't sue!

Zuko is currently beating Zhao with Sokka's shoes.

**Hopefully the Last Obsession of Shoes Part 5**

"Sokka, you look tired…" Aang says.

"No, I look bored," Sokka replies agitatedly(?).

"What do you think Katara and Haru(he hisses out name) are doing?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea…you just have to know how they think," Sokka taps his head repeadly, then, he accidently pokes his eye**(1)**. "Owwww!"

"Ha ha ha ha. Good one Sokka. Hey, is the food ready yet? I'm going to find the not so lovely cough 'cause of Haru cough couple," Aang 'coughs' again.

"What food? Oh- is someone jealous?" Sokka taunts.

"NO! Did you eat all the food?"

"NO! Don't you have some people to find?"

Aang walks to the woods to where Katara and Haru are.

Haru and Katara are in an open clearing surrounded by bushes.

"Uh…Katara…I also wanted to…uh…tell you…something" Haru starts.

The bushes rustle and a stick cracks.

"Um, Haru, could you hold on a minute, I heard something," Katara says as she walks to the bushes. As she gets closer, suddenly, the bushes catch fire and Fire-nation warriors grab Katara from behind.

"Ahhhh! It's the Fire-nation! Run Haru!" she screams. Katara turns around to find Haru also captured by Fire-nation warriors. Katara and Haru try to earth- and water-bend, but soldiers quickly restrain them. Haru is gagged, a puff of gas is blown in his face, and he becomes limp in the soldiers arms.

"Haru!" Katara screams. Katara is now gagged and the puff of gas is blown in her face. She remembers no more.

Aang is following the tracks of Katara and Haru when he comes to the point where they stop at the clearing and were captured slightly earlier. He's confused because the tracks suddenly stop.

"Katara? Haru? Where are you guys?" He walks over to the burned bush and now notices the additional Fire-nation tracks.

"Katara!" Aang hurries back to camp on his whirly air ball as fast as he can go. He stumbles upon Sokka who is stuffing his face.

"Fire-nation…captured…Katara!" Aang stutters, out of breath. Sokka chokes.

"Ha ha, good one Aang."

"I'm serious Sokka!"

"Okay, okay, let me pack everything," Sokka finishes stuffing his face with the rest of the food. "Okay, all done."

Katara wakes up in an empty white room with no doors or windows. She's utterly alone.

"Sokka? Aang?" She suddenly remembers what happened. "Haru!"

"Sokka, come on, I'm getting old here!" Aang says impatiently.

"Well you really are 112 years old," states Sokka.

"Just come on…Appa yip yip."

Meanwhile

A bumbling guard burst through the door before Zhao can lunge toward Zuko.

"Sir, there has been a report that the girl you seek has been captures by his(he points at Zhao) crew," says Guard 1.

"What!" Zuko roars.

Zhao laughs like a diabolical idiot. Uncle Iroh is still sipping his tea, enjoying the free entertainment.

Meanwhile

"Katara, where are you?" Haru calls.

"Haru? Haru is that you?" Katara shouts back.

"Katara where are you?"

Meanwhile

"I WANT THE GIRL!" Zuko shouts.

"You must trade something for the brat," Zhao says craftfully(haha).

"What is it that you want?"

"Your "trendy" boot-shoes."

"wtf?"

"Your shoes please."

Zuko takes off his red and black boot like shoes and shoves them into Zhao's "manly" hands.

"Probably won't fit your apely feet," Zuko mutters.

"I'll send the girl by FedEx(we do not own them)!" says Zhao cheerfully.

"How much do I have to pay for shipping and handling?" asks Zuko, pulling out his wallet.

"It is free! I will be going now." Zhao walks over to his ship which just happens to be anchored next to Zuko's ship. 2 FedEx/Kinko(we do not own them either) throw over the box. Zuko walks toward the moving box.

Fairy Pyrate: I'm sorry for the cliffy again. Really, I am. I have to get going.

Joe: Right…

Chaos: Sure…

Joe: Oh, so we're not special?

Fairy Pyrate: You're special.

Chaos: Yeah, you're special ed.

Joe: Hey! That's not cool.

Fairy Pyrate: Okay, anyway, hope you liked this chptr. Chaos gets it next, so…………………………………………………….. Review, Please!

Joe: thankx to those who did!

Chaos: No more Mrs. Bayliss(starts doing a dance)

Joe: No more workbook!

Fairy Pyrate: No more notes!

Everyone: No more SCIENCE!


	7. Teen Titans

Chaos: I am sorry (not) that I haven't updated in like for ever…..

Fairy Pyrate: She was just being lazy…again…

Chaos: Hey!

Joe: Food!(Runs after moving food)

Disclaimer:

You already know we don't own the Avatar or Teen Titans (Starfire Needs To DIE!), so get a life and stop suing us.

**Teen Titans**

_Aang and Sokka_

Sokka says in a proud voice, "I see two ships up ahead."

Aang gives him a deadpanned look and replies, "I see it too...well, what are we waiting for, lets go save Katara!" Aang thinks 'and leave Haru there. Muwahahahaha!'

Aang and Sokka land next to the ships, they then quietly jump off Appa.

Sokka whispers quietly, "Hey, we should take our shoes off so they won't hear us coming."

Aang grins like an idiot, "Great idea Sokka! Wow! I never knew you had a brain!"

Sokka nods sagely, "Ahh, I do have a brain...it's that I don't use it…much."

They take off their shoes and stuff them in Momo's ear for safe keeping.

Aang questioned Sokka, "I hope are shoes aren't covered in ear wax."

Sokka groaned in agony, "You are disgusting."

_Zuko and twitching FedEx box_

Zuko approaches the wooden box with caution, while peeking through the hole carefully, the box starts twitching uncontrollably. Zuko falls back on his butt (A/N buttocks, glutinous maxim us, ass, bottom, behind, rear, rear end, what ever the hell you want to call it.) startled, as the box tips to the side, feet pops out of large holes.

Katara is still in the box, mesmerized by the magically color box (or known as the T.V.). The T.V. blares the episode of Mad Mod 2 from the Teen Titans.

Beast Boy says in a haughty British accent, "You're just jealous because I sound like a rock star!"

Zuko growls, "What the Fuck!"

Katara stands up (still in the box) and runs into the wall repeatedly; she falls over after running into the wall for the 15th time, the box tips over so that her feet are sticking up in the air, her shoes then fall off. (A/N I know this is a run on sentence!)

While all this stupidity was going on Beast Boy is drooling from being hypnotized.

Zuko yelled to the guard, "Take that box to the extremely sterile torture chamber!"

Chaos, Fairy Pyrate, Joe: Uhhh...awkward silence

FP: err…NO MORE SCHOOL!

Chaos: Hell Yah!

Joe: Evil be gone! Evil Cheetoh bags!(u don't want to know)

FP: Thanx for ur reviews!


	8. Who's a Fire bender?

Chaos: Yo! Peoples it's me updating again!

Fairy Pyrate: Your and idiot!

Joe: No I'm not!

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything except my Barbie collection! Don't Sue, besides I'm broke….

**Who's A Fire bender?**

_Aang and Sokka_

Aang whispered fiercely, "Come on Sokka!"

As the duo begin to walk, Sokka notices a pair of familiar shoes, he jabs Aang quite painfully in the ribs and points to the shoes and says excitedly, "Aang look, those are Katara's shoes! She must be close."

Aang with his hair brained idea says, "Quick, lets put them in Momo's ears!" They then shove the shoes into Momo's ears.

_Zhao's crappy ship (Zuko's ship is way better!)_

"Where have you taken Katara?", growls a pissed off Haru.

Zhao replies indifferently, "Traded her for shoes…why do you care?...Besides, you're going to help me catch the avatar."

Haru questions suspiciously, "How?"

Zhao replies thoughtfully, "From my 'vast' knowledge you're his best friend."

Haru snorts indignantly "Yeah right!"

Zhao shrugs and replies dryly, "Then I guess I'll just have to throw you overboard."

Haru laughs uneasily, "I… was just kidding…he he."

Zhao snorts, "You better be."

_Aang and Sokka_

Aang whispers urgently, "Hurry up Sokka! I'm growing a beard here!"

Sokka whispers a reply, "You're a 112! Besides you can never be too careful." He starts to tip toe, moving as fast as a snail on weed.

Aang groans in frustration, "Uhhhrrrggg!" Aang air bends, to lift both of them off the ground and into the air (this reduces the noise, so Sokka will actually beat the high snail in a race.)

Sokka squawks indignantly and starts to flap his arms like a retarded chicken.

Aang quickly air bends and roughly stuffs a gag into Sokka oversized mouth. Aang fiercely whispers, "Sokka shut up!"

Sokka glares while still flapping his arm like a chicken on drugs.

_Zuko_

Zuko starts to shout commands, "Intruders! Guards get them! It will be the Avatar and his moronic sidekick! Capture the Avatar!

_Aang and Sokka_

Aang whispers to Sokka urgently," Sokka! There are guards coming! Be Quiet!" Sokka knits his brow together angrily. Aang says sheepishly, "Wait, you can't talk never mind." Aang grins like an idiot, then levitates them so they are pressed against the ceiling, he slowly inches them across the ceiling above the guards head. But the last one notices them and yells to his comrades.

(A/N You get some action!)

Sokka becomes angry, and flames begin to lick his hands. He has seen his sister do her 'magic' so he imitates her in a more deadly fashion, with every intention to kill. Fire balls leap from his out stretched hand and attack the guard in a beastly manner. The fire does not disperse, but engulfs the soldier until he is ash. (A/N never piss of Sokka)

Aang loses his concentration in astonishment, the duo begin to fall to the ground, but Aang reigns in enough of his common sense to catch the both of them and lower to the ground safely. Sokka looks at his hands, they seem normal, but they're hiding his great and terrible power. Aang backs away slightly, unsure what to think at the moment.

Sokka finely whispers gravely, "I'm a fire bender."

Chaos: That's all for now! Muwahahahaha!

Fp: You have no life! sighs

Joe: Yay! Cliffy! Does a happy dance


	9. JunkyTrendy Necklace

FP: Hello, Sorry about the very very long wait.

Chaos: yeah, she's sorry.

Joe: Well you also did get The Book, but you didn't update…

Chaos: Well, she had it twice.

FP: Yeah, I'm sorry. You all can get over it! Here's your story.

Chaos: That was kind of mean…

FP: Shut up. Does it look like I care?

Joe: Yes.

**Chapter 9: A Junky/Trendy Necklace**

"Where is the Avatar?" Zhao asks Haru. Haru answers, thinking quickly.

"He is…going…to…sail the vastest ocean. At the end of the vastest ocean, there is the smallest island. There is some of every nation there…except air benders of course, because they're all dead. But he is going there to master all the elements." Haru takes a deep breath. But little does Haru know, there is an island like this, except there are air-benders.

"There are fire-benders not under fire-nation control!" Zhao yells in rage(don't know why he's really ticked about that, but he is.) "Prepare a fleet to cross the 'vastest' ocean!" Zhao orders. Haru smirks to himself. "You," Zhao points to Haru, 'Are coming with us." Haru fills with the pit gut feeling of dread.

Meanwhile

"Sokka, you're a fire-bender?" Aang whispers nervously.

"I…I think so," replies Sokka shakily.

"And Momo, you're an earth-bender right?"

Momo makes Momo noise.

"Cool! We have the four nations united, as friends! Just us 4!" Aang says strangely happily.

"Uh, Aang, Haru is an earth-bender," Sokka reminds Aang.

"He doesn't count," Aang replies darkly.

"Sure," Sokka says sarcastically. "Anyway, we need to rescue Katara." Aang's face brightens.

"Yeah! But how are we going to get past the guards?"

"Hello! We have an air-bender and a fire-bender," Sokka states being Mr. Master of the Obvious in a 'you're an idiot' voice. "We could…"

"But they don't know that you're a fire-bender."

"Exactly. We could take them by even more surprise.'

"If they find out you're a fire-bender, then you'll be much higher, no, you would get on, and be very high, on the 'Chart of People to Get.'"

"They have a chart called 'People to Get'?" Sokka asks disbelieving.

"Yup. I saw it. Guess who's number 1!" Aang sings.

"That's so lame."

"Yeah, I know."

"Anyway, you're right. We don't want to give them another reason to find us."

Meanwhile

Prince Zuko mutters to himself as he walks toward 'The Dungeon'.

"Stupid guards can't capture a bald kid and a b-ig ea-red cr-e-tin."

Prince Zuko opens the door to the extremely sterile torture chamber.

"Hello short girl."

Katara is currently watching Avatar: The Last Air bender on the TV. Zuko burns up TV.

"I have something that belongs to you," Zuko says casually.

"What…Do you have my shoes?"

"Maybe…"

"Maybe always means no. So, what do you have, you fire-bending mushroom?"

"Mushroom good." Yeah, that was really random. Zuko whips out the junky/trendy necklace.

"My mother's/my junky/trendy necklace!" Katara exclaims. Zuko s-l-o-w-l-y burns the junky/trendy necklace. Remember, this is a torture room. Katara jumps up from her spot in the room and lunges for the necklace. Zuko moves out of the way, but he drops the remains of the necklace.

"Y…you…how could you," Katara sobs. Tears start streaming from her eyes.

"It's rather easy. You burn the molecules in the air," Zuko says indifferently.

"I will kill you!" growls the **very** angry Katara. Katara starts blasting water that just happens to be in the room, in Zuko's direction. Zuko starts doing back flips to advoid the flying projectiles. Zuko then does some weird and funky move and trips Katara. She falls back and is now unconscious. Zuko sighs, he is wet from one of the water projectiles. He picks up Katara and dumps her on her cot. He walks out of the sterile torture chamber.

"Stupid short girl got me wet," Zuko mutters to himself. He then sees the Avatar and his sidekick.

"Where's my sister!" Sokka shouts.

"She's dead! Mwuahahahaha!"

(A/N and here comes the insult contest)

"No! You dirty, rotten, stinkin', maggot-licking, scarred face moron! I HATE YOU!" Sokka screams. Aang recognizes the signs of Sokka's fiery anger.

"Sokka! No! Whoa!" He puts up an air-shield because really stupid guards tried to take a cheap shot on Aang from behind. Sokka is becoming steadily angrier.

"You Nose-picking, fart-sniffing, Puss-licking, Zit-faced, ugly, disgraceful IDIOT!" (A/N Yeah, its from Sandlot. That's a pretty good movie.) Zuko is also becoming angry.

"You will pay you 4 year old algae eating scum!" (A/N really lame comeback) Zuko spins around and kicks up fire, thinking that Sokka is a no-bending moron. Sokka purs up a fire shield to block the attack.

"You…You can fire-bend?" Zuko stutters. He drops his defenses in astonishment. Sokka pushes the wall of fire at Zuko. The wall slams Zuko into the wall, and blasts him through it into Katara's now not so extremely sterile torture chamber. Sokka sees Katara and he mistakenly thinks that she is dead. Aang has finally finished with the guards and turns to see Katara on the cot.

"Katara!" Aang rushes over on his whirly-air ball. He air-bends air into Katara's mouth to try to quicken her very slow breathing. Katara's eyes flutter.

Meanwhilein the middle of the ocean

"You! Where is this smallest island?" Zhao thunders.

"At the end of the vastest ocean," Haru states.

"Where!" Zhao shouts. Fire is beginning to form in his eyes.

"I don't know! The Avatar flies on a flying bison over big distances! I have never even been to the island!" Haru shouts back, agitated.

"You are useless!" Zhao shoots fire at Haru. Haru can only dodge since they are in the middle of the ocean and he cannot earth-bend. Haru suddenly find himself surrounded by fire-nation warriors, prepared to attack.

FP: Ha Ha ha! Cliffy!

Chaos: Okay, the story behind the junky/trendy necklace thing. When I was suppose to write in The Book, we had CRCT testing.

Joe: Stupid testing our state makes us do, or is that our county.

FP: no, Gateway is county.

Joe: I hate the gateway. Maybe CRCT is country, I don't know.

FP: Stupid Georgia politicians. Made us take stupid tests. Made us learn about stupid state history. Who cares about the Bourbour trimvvirate or whatever!

Chaos: anyway, they asked really stupid questions about the word trendy.

Joe; Yeah, those were really gay questions.

FP: Hopefully we all got them right. There is a difference between buffalo and bison. I was watching animal planet(if anyone from my soccer team is reading this, its not about that new species of human I was telling you guys about), and they said that one has 12 teeth, and the other has 13 teeth. I don't remember which has what number of teeth, but that is the difference.

Joe: Wow. That's great.

Chaos: Oh, forgot to thank those who reviewed! Please all review! We haven't gotten very many recently.

Joe: Bi!


	10. Secrets Revealed

Chaos: Me updating again!

FP: Sorry we haven't updated much!

Chaos: Yah I just got a new hard drive so I have to redowload all my programs again.

Joe: That's a pathetic excuse!

Chaos: What would you know you don't even update.

Joe: So your point is?

FP: ENOUGH! Both of you shut up and go to your rooms! NOW!

Disclaimer:

If we actually own the Avatar why would we be posting our story on Don't Sue!

**Secrets Revealed **

_With the Action and Junk_

Sokka slowly advances onto the Prince, hate burn in his eyes.

Katara whispers shakily, "Sssokkaa nnnooo."

Sokka's eyes instantly soften at the voice of his sister, he cautiously looks deep into Prince Zuko's eyes. He sees the same yellow eyes as the older boy in his dreams, trembling before him. (A/N sorry for making Zuko look wimpy, its FP's fault!) Sokka is taken back, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation is his brother? Under the weight of the truth Sokka collapses to his knees, Zuko quickly scrambles away from the fallen warrior.

_Haru_

Suddenly another ship passes by, Haru dodges the advancing firebenders and stealthily jumps onto the parallel ship. Zhao haphazardly jumps after the nimble earthbender, Zhao barely made it when Haru pushes him off the ship. 'Commander' Zhao falls into the water (again) screaming, "MY SILK BOXERS!" Haru merely snorts in disgust.

_Back to More Action and Junk_

Sokka stutters in shock, "…Yyyou'rrre...mmmy…bbbrother….?"

Zuko questions, "What did you call me?"

Aang looks confused, "Wha…?"

Katara tries to formulate words, "….Sokka…I …uh…"

Sokka completely ignoring his friends went on, "I think I'm your brother…"

Zuko's eye's becomes distant, his voice is barely above a whisper, " My brother disappeared 10 years ago." Zuko's eyes refocused onto Sokka. "You can't be him, can you?" All of this was too much for this was to much for Zuko to handle, he starts to slide down a near by wall.

Katara figuring this would be the perfect time to put in her two cents said quietly, "Sokka… there's… something important I need to tell you…" Katara continues in a desolate voice, "There was a time when you didn't live with mother, father, and me…you see it all started 10 years ago when mother went on a 'business trip', she was gone for a month. When she came back, you came with her…8 years later …Fire Nation soldiers came to our tribe, Mother took the necklace that you had when you came to live with us, Mom gave it to me with a strict order to destroy it, while she held off the Fire Nation troops.' Katara's eyes get watery and her voice wavers, "This was the day mother died…I still have your necklace." Katara slowly reaches into her pocket and pulls out a beautiful necklace. (A/N talk about a necklace fetish) Zuko eyes widen in astonishment. Katara walks over to Sokka and pulls out his hand palm up and drops the necklace in it.

Zuko reaches into his into his armored shirt and pulls out the identical necklace . It was Sokka's turn to have his eyes widen to the size of saucers. (And no they don't fly).

Zuko fingers his necklace delicately, "My mother bought my brother and I these necklaces so we can always find each other…I guess they did there job…

_Sokka lapses Into a Flash Back_

The younger version of Prince Zuko hollered, "Mom! Zokka's trying to eat his necklace again! He thinks their French fries!" Zuko wrestles with Zokka, Zokka is trying to shove the pointy parts of the necklace in his mouth. An amused women in her early 30's walks into the scene. She said in an Melodic voice that hummed with ill contained amusement, "Zokka, please, stop eating your necklace, its not food." Zokka merely blinked at her before he returned to eating his necklace. The raven haired women started to laugh.

_End Flash back_

As the women's laugh died away , Sokka is slammed back into the world we call hell. (JK)

Chaos: I know I spelt Sokka wrong in the flash back it was on purpose.

Fp: If Sokka's name didn't change Zuko would be able to identify his brother in the beginning.

Joe: If you are confused about anything please feel free to ask us any questions in your reviews.

Joe: **PLEASE DON'T SUE US!** Thank you.


	11. A Name Game and Another dissing Fight

Fp: How's it going people? I get to update.

Chaos: And no we're not lazy!

Joe: yes you are.

Fp: Shut up. You can't even spell hallways.

Joe: Yes I CAN!

Fp: Then why did you spell it wrong in the book?

Chaos: Well you drew an arrow over six pages to point it out.

Fp: So. Your point?

Chaos: I don't know.

Joe: I love arrows!

Fp and Chaos groan: Not the arrows!

Fp: Anyway, here's your chapter.

**A Name Game and Another Dissing Fight**

Haru walks down the ship's halways (this is where Joe spelt it wrong, see), looking for a familiar face, while avoiding the ship's crew. Suddenly he sees Sokka, Katara, and Aangcough cough. (Deal with the colon after the name for speaking for this part.)

Haru: Katara

Sokka: Haru

Aang: Sokka

Zuko: Avatar

Katara: What's with this name game?

Aang: I don't know, but its fun!

Aang: Katara

Katara: Sokka

Sokka: Haru

(Now, I will go back to the real story version.)

"Stop this childish behavior," Zuko says seriously. Everyone suddenly quiets, and then bursts out laughing. "Just because you're my brother, doesn't mean that I won't capture and/or kill your friends."

"So things are almost the same? In that case… RUN!" Sokka shouts. Haru, Katara, and Sokka (in that order too) run down the hall with Zuko following. Zuko shoots fire and it hits Sokka. Sokka runs around in circle yelping.

"Owww… OOwww!" Sokka creates a fire wall to keep Zuko from following and runs. They all jump on to Appa (except Zuko of course), and they fly away.

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang shouts. Prince Zuko can only watch helplessly through the fire wall as fly away. Commander Zhao meanwhile has managed to climb up the side of the ship.

"You let them escape!" Commander Zhao shouts.

"No, I didn't!" Zuko yells back even louder.

**(Let the dissing fight begin)**

"You, not only are you a disgraced exiled prince, you were outmatched by a water-bending girl and a no bending dofus! (No offense to anyone reading) Not to mention that your guards are so pathetic as to be beaten by a mere air-bending child!" Zhao shouts in rage. Zuko opens his mouth to defend himself and his pathetic guards and expose Sokka, when he suddenly thinks of an easier way to fall back in favor with his father. If he returned Sokka, then his father couldn't banish him again.

"But how to get him…" Zuko thinks aloud.

"By chasing after him. You think just like a child! You should turn the mission of capturing the avatar to me, seeing that you are incapable of think of how to get him. Like I said, the obvious choice is to…"

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" Zuko shouts interrupting Zhao's lame, idiotic speech. Zuko rushes at Zhao, and Zhao lightly dodges him, his back to the firewall.

"You pathetic fool. You think that by just trying to tackle me you can bring me down?" Zhao taunts.

"No, but this will." Zuko jumps in the air. Fire shoots out of his foot, leaving a burn mark on Zhao's ugly face. As flesh makes contact with the foot, you can hear a hiss. Zhao rears back and stumbles into the firewall. Zhao screams like a girly man for the last time as the flames lick his body. In only moments, there is no difference between the former Guard 3, and the greatcough cough Commander Zhao. Zuko leaves the scene as he goes to command his ship. As he leaves the wall dissipates. On his way up, he runs into Uncle Iroh.

"Uncle, you may command his ship in my place," Zuko says coolly.

"Who's ship?" Uncle Iroh asks.

"Commander Zhao, or should I say former Commander Zhao."

"But don't you want to? Commanding is too much work, and I was going to relax today."

"Uncle, if you command it, then we have the start of a small fleet and twice as many soldiers to capture the Avatar, and my brother (he says very quietly). And with Commander Zhao out of the way, we do no have to worry about his arresting us as traitors."

"Oh alright, Prince Zuko. I will help you command your fleet."

"Thank you, Uncle."

Meanwhile

On Appa, Aang keeps side glancing Sokka. Katara's facial expressions keep changing, almost like she's talking to herself in her head. Sokka just stares into the distance. Haru looks around at everybody.

"Okay, what just happened? I think I missed something," Haru says.

"Sokka's a fire-bender!" Aang shouts happily (don't ask why).

"Mumpf!" Appa grunts worriedly. If we were looking at his face you would be able to see the whites of his eyes.

"It's okay Appa. Sokka won't hurt you. Besides we're over an ocean. There's plenty of water to put you out if he does," Katara reassures him.

"You're a fire-bender! Then Katara…" Haru starts.

"No, Sokka just isn't my brother," Katara interrupts.

"Wow, and you really hated fire-benders. Do you still hate Prince Zuko?" Haru rubs it in.

"How can I hate my brother?" Sokka mutters dryly.

"What! Okay, I can deal with you being a fire-bender, but not you being the lost fire prince!"

"We can't throw him out!" says Katara.

"Yes we can," argues Haru.

"He never knew…" Sokka is still staring off into the distance.

Flashback

"He is fire-nation scum!" the man shouted in rage.

"Please, let me take him. I will teach him to despise the fire nation. He will never know…" the woman's voice drifted off.

Sokka clutches his head. The necklace, the voices, the dying screams…

Flashback

"I love you Katara," the woman hugged the girl.

"I love you Mom," the girl replied.

"Here's my necklace. Keep it with you always."

"I will Mom."

"Hide with Sokka."

"Okay Mom."

"I love you," she whispers with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too," Katara whispers back.

Outside the battle raged. The young Katara sat down, clutching her mother's necklace close to her, trying to make herself as small as possible. Young Sokka peeked outside through a window. A fire nation warrior was burning his brown haired mother. Her screams were heard above the rest. The fire vanished and the woman fell.

End Flashback

"Stop fighting!" Katara and Haru look at Aang. We are not going to kick Sokka out. He's our friend, and besides, that's mean."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry Sokka," Haru apologizes.

"It's okay. If I were you, I'd want to kick me out too," Sokka nods.

"Awww…Sokka don't talk like that!" Katara runs over to Sokka. Katara punches Haru for making Sokka feel bad.

"Just because you're a fire-nation dirtball of a pathetic prince doesn't mean you're all that bad," Aang says stupidly.

"Oh, that really makes me feel better," Sokka says sarcastically. Aang smiles, being proud of himself.

"You're welcome!" Aang says brightly.

"Where should we go now?" Katara asks.

"To Kyoto Island!" Aang shouts.

"Huh?" Sokka snaps out of his daydreaming.

"Isn't that the island made of cheese?"(JK)

"Isn't that the 'legendary' island where all 4 nations live?" Katara asks.

"Yeah!" Aang shouts.

"Wait, there really is an island like that? Is it at the end of the vastest ocean, and is the smallest island?" Haru guesses.

"How did you know?" Aang asks confused.

"Uh…lucky guess? I can't go there," Haru folds his arms across his chest.

"Why not?" Katara asks.

Haru coughs. "I have my own reasons."

Haru's Flashback

Haru is chasing after hordes of girls. The girls' boyfriends are chasing after Haru with pitch forks. Finally the pissed off boyfriends catch Haru and beat him into a bloody pulp and then they kicked him off the island.

End Flashback(a/n I DID NOT make the flashback. Chaos did.)

Haru rubs his arm where one of the boys punched him.

"That's fine. I'll just drop you off on that island," Aang points directly below Appa. Suddenly, Aang air-bends Haru off Appa.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Haru screams as he falls off Appa.

"Haru!" Katara screams after him. Katara glares at Aang (if looks could kill, Aang would be several feet below the ground.).

"Oh well," Sokka shrugs his shoulders.

"Aang…" Katara looks like she'll end up killing, and she starts choking him. Sokka is rolling around laughing hysterically.

Meanwhile

Zuko climbs aboard Zhao's ship.

"Guard!" Zuko shouts.

"Wha...what are you doing on this ship?" Guard 4 asks stupidly.

"I'm the commander of this fleet, since Zhao is… out of commission," Zuko replies superiorly.

"Ohh…"

"Where was this ship heading?"

"Toward the end of the vast ocean, where an island is… sir, it is also rumored that is where Avatar & Co. is heading.

"Excellent. Keep course."

"Yes sir."


	12. Sorry

Fp: Okay, there is no new chapter. Today, I'm leaving for soccer camp…

Chaos: And I'm leaving the country tomorrow, with no access to any computer or T.V. for 3 weeks! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Joe: And I can't update, stupid paranoid parents…

Fp: So there will not be a new chapter for about a week.

All: Sorry!


	13. The No Name Chapter

Fp: Hello people!

Chaos: Hello!

Joe: HI!

Fp: camp was good, but I know you guys don't really care, so...

Chaos: I'm sooooo BORED!

Joe: Hi!

Fp: Here's you're story.

Chaos: Enjoy.

Joe: Thank you those who reviewed. They are much appreciated!

Fp: Oh, yeah, now everyone in the story starts getting out of character. So, if you don't like seeing everyone becoming stupid and everything, then I suggest that you don't read anymore. It might not be this chapter, but tons of stupidity is definitely coming.

Chaos: Yeah. It's funny, in a really stupid way.

Joe: But please continue reading. Thank you for your time.

**The No Name chapter**(I couldn't think of a title)

Aang is turning blue from the lack of oxygen, but Katara still maintains her death grip on him anyway.

Sokka is munching on moon peaches while in deep thought of what just happened. 'I'm Zuko's brother, which makes me second in line for the throne.' Sokka tries to imagine himself in royal clothes of black and red with a crown-like circlet on his head.

Aang finally gets out of Katara's murderous grip. Aang opens his kite and pushes off Appa before Katara can catch his.

Sokka is in such deep thought (unbelievable), that he doesn't realize Aang had pulled out his kite. So Sokka doesn't brace against the air current Aang created. Sokka is blown off Appa.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Sokka screams awakened from his thinking.

"Noooooo! Sokka!" Katara shouts after him. "Aang help him!" Aang dives down to catch the screaming Sokka, but since he was in such a steep dive, he zoomed past Sokka, and Aang crashed into an island below them. Sokka cannonballs into the water.

Meanwhile

Zuko is still grilling the poor guard until something flies past them and into the water. Zuko walks over to the railing to see what is was. Sokka is floating in the water. He is unconscious. Zuko's eyes widen.

"Capture the boy in the water! And set course for the Fire Nation!" commands Zuko as he continues to watch Sokka, concern visible in his eyes.

Later on

Sokka wakes up in a cabin/bedroom. He is dressed in a casual black and red outfit (they were slightly too big since they belonged to Zuko). Sokka sits up in the bed to look around.

Zuko opens the door to his chambers. When he enters his room, he finds Sokka awake and staring wide-eyed at him.

Meanwhile

By the time Aang flies back to Appa, Zuko's fleet is long gone, and Katara is very distraught and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Aang! You are such an idiot! How can you throw 2 people off of Appa! I can't believe you!" Katara strangles Aang, takes his shoes, and throws them off Appa.

"Noooooo!" Aang shouts.

"Ha ha."

"Fine, we'll go save them," Aang pouts.

"Good," Katara responds evenly.

Meanwhile on the island

"Stupid Air-bender…throw me off Appa…must cause pain for the triangle of death!" Haru says angrily. (A/N I have no idea what the triangle of death is.)

Meanwhile

"So, where did those ships take Sokka," Aang asks.

"That way," Katara points in the direction they left.

Meanwhile

Appa flies over a deserted island where Haru is.

"Katara!" Haru shouts, waving his arms. Yet, they pass over him without looking.

"Grrrrrr." Haru growls, frustrated.

Meanwhile

"Mumpf," says Appa.

Meanwhile

Momo makes Momo noise.

Meanwhile

Aang is still gliding next to Appa.

"Katara please let me on Appa."

"No. You kicked off Haru and Sokka. You are not allowed on."

"I'll do anything."

"Promise to never steal my shoes and that we find Sokka and Haru."

"Deal, let me on."

And anytime you're being really annoying, I can drench you with water, or kick you off Appa again."

"But Appa belongs to me!"

"Mumpf," by none other than Appa.

Meanwhile

Sokka blinks.

"Ummm…Sokka…uh…" Zuko stutters. Sokka looks down at himself. He then looks curiously at Zuko, who happens to have the same outfit on.

"Are these your clothes that I'm wearing?" Zuko blushes lightly.

"Uhhhh…yah…your other clothes were wet."

"So…who exactly dressed me in these?" Sokka points at the clothes. Zuko blushes even more.

"…….Uh…I…did…"

"YOU SAW ME NAKED!" Zuko looks like a ripened tomato.

"No! You had your boxers on!"

"So you saw me partially naked?" Sokka asks. Zuko turns even redder, if that's possible.

"Just drop it!" Zuko shouts.

"I will thank you!"

"Fine…" There is a long uncomfortable silence/pause. "…So, are you hungry?" Zuko asks.

"You bet I am," Sokka states. "Do you have anything to eat?"

"No."

"Then why did you ask if I was hungry?" Sokka asks, frustrated. Come on, he's starving.

"I couldn't think of anything else to say!" They both sit there, thinking of something to say.

"So…what's your favorite food?" Sokka asks.

"Uh…fish, I guess. It's really the only thing I get to eat. What's your favorite food?"

"Moon peaches! Everyone likes moon peaches."

"What are moon peaches?" Zuko asks.

"You don't know what moon peaches are?" Sokka asks in astonishment. "You're in luck. I happen to have some in my pocket!" Zuko looks at the moon peaches uncertainly.

"Are they poisoned or something?"

"Why would I want t poison my own brother?"

"I don't know. Toss me one of those." Zuko takes a bite.

"These are good," he says, finishing the peach. "Do you have anymore?"

"Nope. Sorry. So…where are we going?"

"Uh…um…We're going into the Fire-nation."

"What! I can't go there!" Sokka exclaims.

"Why not?"

"I mean, you can't go there."

"I can too! I…just…can't get caught."

Meanwhile

"So do you agree?" Katara asks Aang.

"No! I'll just fly next to you. I'll just keep using my kite."

"Fine……Uh…didn't you dump Haru off at that island back there?" Katara asks jerking her thumb behind her to a shrinking island.

"Yeah. You're point?"

"Aang!"

"Okay! Okay! We'll go back and get Haru." Katara turns Appa around and they fly back over to the previous island. There they find Haru smashing boulders into a single rock. The single rock looks like a severely disfigured Aang.

"I'm going to get Haru. You better hide until I can convince Haru to either make up with you, or he decides that he can't go on with us and he stays here," Katara says.

"Okay," Aang agrees. Katara flies on Appa over to where Haru is.

"Haru! Haru up here!" Katara shouts.

"Mumpf!" Appa grunts loudly.

"Katara? Katara! You came back for me! I thought I would never see you again!" Haru exclaims.

"You knew I would come back for you."

"Yeah, I did. Where's Sokka?"

"He fell off when I told Aang to get you. We think he was captured by his brother."

"Well, let's go save the lost Fire-bending Prince."

"Before we go, promise me one thing. Don't kill Aang."

"Why would I kill Aang?" Haru asks innocently. Katara looks around Haru. He follows her gaze to the severely crippled rock Aang. Haru blushes slightly, and he crumples the evidence into a pile of rubble.

"I promise," promises Haru.

"Climb on Appa, yip yip." As they're in the air, Aang shows up on his kite. He lands next to Haru, startling him.

"I'm sorry for throwing you off Appa."

"It's okay. The landing was too hard," Haru says sarcastically.

"Good," Aang says evenly.

Haru thinks 'I promised Katara I won't kill Aang…I'll just torture him!' Haru smirks evilly. Aang sees Haru smirk, and starts to worry.

"Hey…Haru, when did you start smirking?" Haru wiped the smirk off his face before Katara turns around.

"What smirk?" Katara asks suspiciously.

"He's just jealous of my face." Aang and Katara raise their eyebrows.

"Someone is a girly man," Aang mutters.

"Shut up, baldy," Haru mutters back.

Fp: Next chapter will be very interesting.

Chaos: Yes, it will.

Joe: Arrows!

Fp & Chaos: No!

Joe: BI! Please review!


	14. Truth or Dare

Fp: Hello peoples!

Chaos: Still sooooooo bored.

Kelsey: Hi!

Fp: Just so you know, when we wrote this, we were running out of ideas.

Chaos: Yeah, we were really desperate

Joe: As you will see the stupidity in this chapter!

Fp: But don't worry, this story will be going on for a long time.

Chaos: yeah it will

Joe: trust us. We filled a whole stupid spiral notebook of the stupid story.

Fp: We know, we're obsessed.

Chaos: Booooorrrrrrrreeeeedddd!

Joe: I like cheese.

Fp: that was random. Anyway, here's your chapter. Oh, and Momo's girlfriend and the three people are later, for those who wanted to know. Oh, and I'm really, really, really sorry about the huge super long wait. School started, and I've been so busy with Cross Country and Soccer…

Chaos: And I've had The Book, and I've been really, really lazy…

Joe: And my parents are stupid!

Fp: And I'm still really sorry. Don't hate us! Please! Anyway, just to make you happy, this chapter will be long and **very very very** action packed. Get the point?

Disclaimer: We do not own any Avatar people, things, etc. And we do not own Hit Me Baby One More Time, let's see, is there anything else that we don't own…well, other than anything that we don't own anything (which in this fic so far is nothing) except the cool amazingly ingenius plot that Sokka is a fire-bender and Zuko's brother. Yeah, that's right, it's a cool amazingly ingenius plot.

**Truth or Dare**

"So…." Zuko tries to start up a conversation. Sokka starts to gurgle on spit.

"Don't you have anything to do!" Sokka is about to die of boredom.

"No." Sokka gets a very rare idea.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Zuko perks.

"Sure…"

"I go first! Truth of Dare."

"Truth."

"You're such a wimp!"

"grrrr…Fine, I choose dare." Sokka smirks wickedly.

"I dare…you to…stick whip cream in your pants, then out a live fish in it, while singing Hit me Baby One More Time in front of your crew! You also have to wear women's clothes including a bra!" Sokka smiles.

"What! No way!"

"You choose dare, you have to do it, unless…"

"Unless what?" Zuko asks eagerly.

"Unless you want to lick your Uncle Iroh's butt."

"Ewww, are you serious? What is your damage?"

"Look at my face." Zuko looks at Sokka's face. "Note the serious face."

"Arrggg."

**Meanwhile**

"Hey, I thought we were going to rescue Sokka!" Katara reminds everyone.

"Oh yeah," Aang remembers.

"You're right," Haru agrees.

"Jerk," Aang mutters under his breath.

"Idiot," Haru mutters back.

"Moron!"

"Stop fighting!" Katara shouts coming between them. She is **sooo** sick of them right now. "Aang, you drive up front. Haru, go to the back of the saddle. You guys are acting like 3 year olds." Aang and Haru glare at each other. "Move! Now!" Katara shouts forcefully. The boys move to their designated spots. They all become bored, so they do something to amuse themselves. Haru spins rocks (like in the episode) in a circle. Katara spins water, and Aang spins air, and later he adds his marble (for the trick in the Kyoshi episode). They all sigh at the same time. Aang looks up to see a column of smoke and a black smudge.

"Hey guys! Look!" Aang points to the waxing smudge.

**Meanwhile**

"I can't believe I decided to play this idiotic game," Zuko grumbles. Sokka is searching through closets.

"You don't have any women's clothes!" Sokka exclaims, rummaging through everything.

"I'm sorry that I don't waking up in the morning and decide 'hey, I think I'll wear girl clothes today'!" Zuko says sarcastically. There is a knock on Zuko's door, and Zuko goes to answer it.

"Sir, what do you want us to do with Commander Zhao's ashes?" Guard 4 asks.

"Dump them over the side the side of the ship. Do not say anything about him."

"Yes, sir."

"Maybe Commander Zhao does," Sokka thinks aloud. He leaves to go over to the ship Uncle Iroh is commanding. Zuko follows, muttering to himself. "How can I change ships without swimming across?" Sokka thinks out loud again.

"By getting both ships to anchor on the same island," Zuko mutters mostly to himself.

"Hey, thanks!" Sokka says brightly. Zuko mutters a long stream of obscenities under his breath, realizing that now he will probably have to do the dare. Sokka calls to the crew to head to the island off the left. Sokka looks back and happily sees the other ship following. They both dock on the island, side by side. Sokka jumps onto the other ship and runs past Uncle Iroh.

"Hello," Sokka nods to Iroh.

"Prince Zuko, who is that?" he asks the slow walking prince. Zuko is reluctant to tell his uncle about Sokka, but he knows that it would make Uncle Iroh very happy. Zuko motions for his uncle to come closer.

"That is my brother," he whispers quietly.

"Zokka! The lost prince? No," he replies in disbelief.

"Yes." Sokka sticks his head out of Zhao's old chambers.

"I've found them!"

"Great," Zuko mutters.

"What is it?" asks the clueless uncle.

"You don't want to know," Zuko sulks as he walks slowly to Sokka, who is grinning diabolically.

**Meanwhile**

The three benders are waiting eagerly for the smudge to become distinct. Finally, they can see individual people patrolling the decks.

**Meanwhile**

"Here's a fish, and here's lard, since we don't have any whipped cream," Sokka says cheerfully. Zuko glares daggers (very pointy daggers) in Sokka's direction. "Guard, get the boom box and the Britney Spears CD!" Guard 4's eye twitches involuntarily. The guard then walks off to gather the objects.

**Later**

Zuko is jumping around.

"Ewwwww…fish!" Zuko yells.

"Ewwwww…lard!" says the fish.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Sokka drops to the ground laughing. "Come on Zuko, you're suppose to sing!" Zuko glares. The music turns on.

"Dun…Dun…Dun…" starts the boom box.

**Meanwhile**

Appa lands on the deck right before Zuko starts to sing. He starts to panic.

"No way, Zuko. You have to sing, unless you wish to lick Uncle Iroh's butt," taunts Zuko. Zuko pales slightly, and he starts to sing! Everyone falls off of Appa in surprise. However, they had to admit, Zuko could really sing. By the end of the song, everyone was clapping as well as laughing. Zuko took a bow as the fish slid out of his pants.

"Thank you! Thank you! I know I'm good!"

"Prince Zuko, you should really join us for Music Nite," suggests Uncle Iroh.

"What just happened?" asks Katara.

"Do you really want to know?" asks Sokka in reply.

"On second thought, no."

"I do! I do! I do!" cries Aang.

"Zuko's a cross dresser!" shouts Sokka.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not." Fire is starting to form in Zuko's hands.

"Stop this childish behavior," says Aang.

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" Zuko shouts as he shoots fire at Aang, who gets blown off the ship.

"He deserved that," mutters Haru.

"Aang!" shouts Katara. She turns to Zuko enraged. "The time to kill you is **NOW**!" Talk about pretty lame threats.

"Angi-kai!" except pronounce it Aang-kai, or else nothing will make sense, so from now on, I will spell it Aang-kai, so everything now and later will be funny. So scratch the last line.

"Aang-kai," says Zuko coolly.

"Yes?" Aang asks, now that he is back on the ship.

"No, you idiot. I accept." Katara answers. Aang makes a face.

"Ewww, you're going to marry him!" Everyone except Aang shouts

"**No! Aang-kai**!"

"Oh. You get him Katara."

"So we meet again, short girl."

"I still remember you burning my junky/trendy necklace!"

"So you admit it! It is a junky/trendy necklace!"

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did!" Sokka injects.

"Stay out of this," says Zuko.

"But I'm helping you!" cries an indignant Sokka.

"Well…um…"

"What about me! I was like a sister to you for OVER 10 YEARS!"

"So…what's your point," asks Sokka.

"I was like a sister to you!"

"Exactly! LIKE a sister. You're a fake," Sokka says cruelly. Katara feels used and betrayed. Sokka just served her, and she just wants to hide in a hole. Haru notices this and tries to come to her rescue.

"I call you to a match!" Haru yells angrily, and blindly as well.

"I accept," replies Sokka.

"Uhhh…Haru…" Aang begins.

"If you hurt my brother," Zuko directs at Haru, "I swear I will torture you to death!" Sokka's eyes get watery.

"I got something in my eye," he says as he wipes his eyes.

"Right…" says Aang in disbelief. Katara, however, is enraged, and attack Zuko, starting their fight.

"If he gets hurt, it doesn't matter, because he DESERVES IT!" She shoves a huge amount of water that seems to increase as it spreads out to keep Zuko from trying to dodge it (Just so you all know, this was written way before the final episodes, like the last half of last school year, so we didn't steal any of the water-bending moves.). The water encases Zuko, and Katara laughs diabolically.

"Mwuahahahahaha!" Zuko glares at Katara. He starts to breath, but there is no air. He begins to drown, then he thinks, 'Oh yeah, I'm a Fire-bender, duh.'

Katara suddenly has a heart attack and dies, Haru bangs himself on the head with a rock and dies, and Aang dies from unknown causes, all this at the same time. Sokka and Zuko live happily ever after.

THE END

Chaos: We are not joking.

Fp: Yes we are.

Anyway, Zuko concentrates fire around his body, and he evaporates the water. Zuko collapses to the ground coughing up large amounts of water. Katara take advantage of Zuko's current weakness, and launches another wave of water. Zuko looks up just in time to dodge the large water missile. Zuko jumps in the air and shoots a series of fireballs at Katara. Katara dodges most of the fireballs except one. She is thrown back and lands on the floor. Zuko approaches Katara to finish her off.

**The other match thingy**

"How could you treat Katara like that!" Haru shouts. He bends rock from the island and throws a chunk a Sokka. He blasts the rock into many pieces.

"We've been doing this for years." He shoots a huge fireball at Haru, who easily dodges it.

"Did you see how much you hurt her just now?" Haru levitates all the rock fragment Sokka just created and pelts Sokka.

"Stop making me feel guilty!" Sokka shouts. He begins to form a huge deadly fire-sphere in his hands.

**Katara and Zuko**

When Zuko gets within 10 feet of Katara, all of a sudden, water crashes down on him. Katara pops up. Angrily, Zuko evaporates all the water from his clothes, off the deck, and a bunch from the surrounding ocean. As it rises above them and gathers together, it forms a cloud. Katara moves the cloud over Zuko and cools it. Then, the cloud starts to rain over Zuko, only Zuko, and puts out the fire thingy Zuko was busy making. Katara laughs as Zuko glares out at her from under his special rain cloud.

**Sokka and Haru**

As Sokka's ball of fire grows larger, Haru becomes afraid. Although, Haru doesn't know the true extent of Sokka's power (and actually, Sokka doesn't either) he knows there is nothing he can do to stop Sokka. Sokka looks up at Haru, with determination to win showing in his eyes, and a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. Right then, Haru knew it was the end. He knew he would never see his mother and his father, and he would never see Katara again. Sokka pushes the huge fire-ball at Haru. As it draws near, Haru screams…

"Katara, I…" Sadly, Haru didn't get to finish what he wanted to tell Katara. Haru has left the planet, never to see his family again. Both Zuko and Katara look over to see only Sokka standing. This is the first time Katara has witnessed/seen the effect of Sokka's fire-bending. Her face falls, and her heart sinks as she sees Haru's ashes. Even Aang is in shock, he never thought Sokka would do something like that.

Suddenly, something comes over Katara, and hate unleashes itself. Katara snaps. She runs to the side of the ship and jumps off. She raises a column of water, and freezes it for support. She is now standing on a really large ice platform. She whirls around and faces Zuko with deadly hatred burning in her eyes.

"It's time to stop playing games," she fiercely.

"If we weren't playing games you would be dead, short girl. Dead and lying next to your boyfriend.

"Sokka, did you tell Zuko that Haru was Katara's boyfriend?" Aang asks.

"Enough talk! It's time to start digging your grave," shouts Katara.

"Bring it on, water-bending peasant." Zuko goes into a defensive stance while Katara brings up water on both sides of her ice platform. On her right side, she divides the water into hundreds of water balls. She snaps her fingers, and they turn into ice spheres, about the size of snowballs. She brings her hands along her right side, and directs the ice balls toward Zuko. They pelt him, forcing him to dodge, however he is hit several times, leaving huge red marks all over his body. When Katara is satisfied that Zuko will be busy, she begins to form a huge collection of water, and I mean gigantic. She waits until Zuko, who is doing a combination of dodging the ice devils and blowing them up, gets directly in the path of the pool of suspended water. Zuko, unfortunately for him, does, and Katara directs the water like a fire hose at Zuko. Zuko looks up just in time to see this giant stream of water streaking toward him. It hits him with the force of a train and slams him against a wall. He struggles to put up a fire wall, and he does so successfully, however it is a very weak wall, and it only lessens the force of the water. Katara stops dousing Zuko just before his fire wall gives out. He falls to the floor. Facedown, he grins wickedly to himself. Katara hops back onto the boat, water moving out of her way, as she walks briskly towards the fallen prince. She grabs him and holds him in the air (she suddenly got super strong, so deal). Zuko smirks with his eyes as well as his mouth. Katara looks at him through slanted eyes.

"What are you grinning about?" Katara sneers.

"This," he replies smugly. He grabs her wrist and her arm. His hands are hot and they burn Katara. She screams in pain and tries escape from his grasp. She doesn't water-bend, but she does something else with her free hand. POW! She punches him in the face.

"Let go of me!" she screams. "Or this time I'll make it hurt worse!" The threat is empty, but he let's go of her. He pushes her away with a firewall. She screams a blood curling scream and throws her hands in front of herself, burning them severely. Zuko regrets the wall as soon it makes contact with her. Katara stand ups again, hate still in her eyes, even though she can't water-bend with her hands. Zuko's determination to put Katara in her place doubles. He unleashes a round of flaming fireballs at her, reversing the roles of the duelers. As Katara grows weary and tired, the fireballs start to singe her clothes. Zuko pauses to catch his breath and wipe the sweat from his brow. Katara sways, the hate gone from her weary body.

Suddenly, the former Commander, I'm sorry ADMIRAL Zhao(man, I hate this guy), is no longer former. He climbs onto the deck in flesh and bones. He stares at Zuko. Katara crumples to the ground.

Fp: Okay, Haru had to die because

Joe: We wanted Katara to die

Chaos: And Aang

Fp: I didn't want them to die, but to get them to shut up about Katara and Aang, we compromised, so Haru died.

Chaos: interesting isn't it?

Joe: Fasinating.

Fp: and no one really cares

Chaos: Well the next chapter will be up soon.

Joe: And we promise that it won't take 5 months, or how ever long it took to get… I like cheese.

Fp: And people tell me that I have adhd. Oh look, a bird!

Chaos: Thanks for the reviews that were from almost 4 months ago.

Fp: Wow, 4 months… We're really sorry by the way

Chaos: Actually not really

Joe: Bi!


	15. The Fight Continues

Joe: yay! I can update now 

Chaos: cool!

Joe: just to let you people know I'm going to write in this form because it's faster( when people are doing something I'll… I'll… I know I'll _italicize_ it cause the star thingy doesn't work)

Chaos: sorry about the wait…

Joe(is crying)

Chaos: what's your problem

Joe: it's just been so long…

Chaos: … 

FP: …

The Fight Continues

Zuko: what the hell are you doing here? If you didn't notice I'm in the middle of killing the short girl

Zaho: who?

Zuko: The girl who I tradded my shoes for

Zaho: Your shoes are quite comfortable even with the disgusting smell, you smelly footed person!

Zuko; Uncle Iroh borrowed them…

Iroh: Zaho is right, your shoes are quite comfortable

Zaho: They are also trendy!

Zuko; What's your damage?

Zaho: You should sing more often, your actually very talented.

Iroh: I've been trying to tell him for years that he should get a job as a professional singer, but does he listen? No.

Zuko; You saw that!

Zaho; yeah, but you need to learn how to shake your groove thing

Sokka: ewwww, you look at him like that, no wonder there was girls clothes in your closet… Cross dresser

Aang: Hey, at your high school dance, did you win Prom Queen?

Zaho; as a matter of fact I did… hey!

Aang; hahaha! You loser!

Zaho: shut up airbender… wait avatar… you're the avatar!

Sokka; No way!(sarcastically) He just has that arrow on his head for no reason!

Zuko: You're so stupid… that arrow is on top of his bald head… how could you miss it?

Sokka: Are you so blind that his ugliness has not reached your eyes

Zaho: are you trying to tell me that male pattern baldness can't happen at a young age… I lost all of my hair on the top of my head at the age of 10

Zuko; then what's that on your head?

Sokka: it's a product made to ensure that the buyers social status does not drastically die…

Zaho: huh?

Sokka: You really should increase the size of your vocabulary

Zuko; and everyone thought you were dumb…

Aang; do you have to insult me when I'm only 5 feet away?

Everyone turns to Aang and blinks Sokka: your point is? 

Zaho: hahaha… I get it, he has an arrow on his head and…

Zuko: shut up 

Sokka: it wasn't supposed to be funny

Moment of silence 

Aang: Aren't you supposed to be dead?

Zaho: Yes, but I have come back for REVENGE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zuko starts to get into fighting stance Sokka grabe some popcorn from the microwave and starts to eat it 

Aang:_ yawns_ Wake me up when Zuko kills Zaho…zzzzzzz

Sokka: (with mouthful of popcorn) kay Aang

Zuko kick flips Zaho off the ship… again Zaho climbs up the side of the boat… again Zaho: Will you stop doing that! 

Zuko: What was that?

Zuko pushes Zaho over the edge of the ship… again 

_Zaho climbs up the side of the ship… again_

Zaho: AHHHHHHHHH! _He lunges toward Zuko, but Zuko pushes him with fire hands and Zaho falls off the ship. Zuko boils the water and Zaho is **FINALLY** dead_

Sokka: Alright bro!

Zuko: Let's hope he stays dead this time_ Zuko turns to Katara who is still knocked out_

Zuko: I'm sure she'll be of some use. Guards take her to the extreamlley sterile torture chamber

Aang: Hey, what about me? Am I not good enough to capture? I mean come on… I have an arrow on my head!

Zuko: You're not worth capturing anymore… leave him on an island

Aang is left on an island 

Joe: dun dun dun

Chaos: … to find out what happens next tune in next week to "The Book'

FP: that sounded like the ending of some lame t.v. show

Chaos; whatever

Joe: bi


	16. Tuth or Dare continued

FP: you need to write in paragraph form so that it's easier to understand Joe!

Joe: and what if I don't want to..

Chaos: to bad…

FP and Chaos: (stare evilly at Joe)

Joe: fine… I'll write in paragraph form…shesh Joe: hmmm… I wonder what I should call this next chapter… hmmmmm… I know… I call it **Arrows**

Chaos: uhhh… not the arrows…

Joe: fine! Then I'll call it….

**Truth or Dare continued…**

As Katara wakes up in the newly refurbished, extremely sterile torture chamber she thought to herself, "Well this is awfully familiar."

Meanwhile 

Zuko and Sokka are playing hopscotch when Zuko remembers their previous game.

"Truth or dare?", announced Zuko.

"Truth"

"Wimp", Zuko said under his breath.

"I am not a whimp! I'm smart; Emc2", Sokka replied.

"That hasn't even been invented yet!"

"Yes it has", Sokka proclaimed, "I figured it out yesterday!"  
"Whatever", Zuko said annoyed, "Dare or double dare?"

"Truth", Sokka replied.

"That's not even an option!"

"Well it is now!", shouted Sokka.

"What's that you say… you choose dare? Okay, I dare you to choose double dare."

"What's your damage?", yelled Sokka, obviously annoyed.

"You have to do it", said Zuko smuggley.

"Fine! Double Dare"

"I double dare you to choose double doggy dare"

"What", Sokka shouted.

"Just do it", said Zuko.

"Double doggy dare"

"Okay, I double doggy dare you to lick the inside of Uncle Iroh's toilet bowl"

Sokka looks totally grossed out by what he's just been dared to do as he hears the sound of flushing.

"It sounds like Uncle Iroh is done, but unfortunatley my dare is not, You must also wear this pink tutu", Zuko said as he takes out a tutu.

"uhhhhh… Where did you get that?"

"I… erm…dah..wait… it's not what you think!"

"What do I think?", Sokka said while snickering.

(Joe: yay! Snickers!

Chaos: that's not what it means you fruit cup!

Joe: yum! I want Kiwii!

Choas:…)

"I am not a crossdressser if that's what you think", Zuko said .

"Right…"

Zuko glared at Sokka evilly and yelled, "Just shut up and lick the damn toilet bowl!"

To be continued… FP: what's that supposed to mean? 

Joe: I don't know… it just seemed to work… ya know? Kind of like how penutbutter and jelly go together

Chaos: that has nothing to do with it….

Joe: it has everything to do with!

Chaos:whatever


	17. The Dare Begins

**The Dare Begins**

Joe: dun dun dun…

Chaos: do you have to make sound effects

Joe: yes…

Chaos: (slaps forehead)

FP: just get on with the story

Joe: and what if I don't want to…

FP and Chaos: (groan and slap forehead)

Joe: hey look… I found a quarter!

FP and Chaos: (slap forehead)

As Sokka looks down at the toilet he makes a disgusted face at seeing the skid marks inside.

"I'm gonna puke", said Sokka.

(Joe: wow that sounded really formal… said Sokka… for some reason I imagine an announcer guy saying that

Chaos: will you just get on with it!)

"I'm gonna go and get my camera", Zuko said laughing as he leaves the room to get his camera.

"You're enjoying this to much!", Sokka said as Zuko ran back in with his digital camera

"It's a kodak moment, Zuko said while taking a picture.

"Hey!"

It was too late Zuko had already taken the picture and posted it on the internet. He also hung the picture up on the fridge. Seeing this Sokka got mad and the temperature in the room steadily increased in till the toilet had melted.

"Now you have to lick Zhao's anti melting/burning/indestructible toilet."

"What! That wasn't part of the deal!"

"It is now", announced Zuko.

"Stop that!"

"I love Katara", said Zuko joking.

"Whoa! That was really random…"

"Did you actually believe me? You're even dumber than I thought you were", said Zuko smugly.

As Sokka rose from his heart attack he yelled, "What's you're damage? That's wrong she's like my sister!"

"But she's your fake sister", Zuko said winking.

"Ewwwwwwww… that's just sick and wrong… in fact it's worse than that, it's wrong and sick!"

"I know…"


	18. Bios

FP: this is the bios of the new characters we created 

Chaos: yeah… we kinda created the characters in our own image… for instance, Kai is stupid… just like Joe

Joe: hey… do you like birds?

**Bios**

Name: Ryoko Chaos

Gender: female

Age: 15 (and a half)

Hair color: purple with silver streaks

Eye color: emerald green

Bending element: fire/little air

Occupation: cook/ mercenary/ assassin/ pirate/ thief

Birthplace: unknown

Weapons: titanium staff, katanas

Talent: "Master of Illusion"

Appearance: has a criss cross scar over her left eye. Wears black baggy pants with lots of pockets, a light purple shirt covered by chef jacket.

Name: Kyo FP

Age: 15

Gender: female

Hair color: brown with red tips

Eye color: light green with golden specs

Bending element: earth/ little air

Occupation: pirate/ thief/ mercenary

Birthplace: never told

Weapons: swords

Talent: animal/plant master

Appearance: scars are one that curves around the left side of her face, one that goes diagonal from right above her right eye to the curved scar, and a slanted x below her right eye. Wears patched pants that are a very faded green and a brown shirt.

Name: Kai Joe

Age: 15 (and three quarters) (doesn't act age)

Gender: female

Hair color: dark brown with golden streaks

Eye color: golden yellow (kinda like Zuko's)

Bending element: water/ little air

Occupation: mercenary/ assassin/ pirate

Birthplace: Waterbending City of Meridian

Weapons: silver staff (with magical properties) sapphire gems embedded around staff, also has Twin Tiger-Head Hook Sword (like jets)

Talent: weather bending

Appearance: x shaped scar over her left eye. Wears a blue/ green/ yellow outfit (kinda of like Katara's or Haru's but with the colors listed).


	19. The Scarred Face

FP: who's this guy?

Joe: he's our announcer!

Chaos: you got us an announcer… cool!

FP: why did you buy an announcer?

Joe: to make my vision of "said Sokka" come true

Announcer guy: "Said Sokka"

Joe: see!

Chaos: can we keep him?

Joe and Chaos: please please please!

FP: fine

Announcer guy: We join Katara in the extremely sterile torture chamber where someone has just entered the room with a tray of assorted foods.

Joe: that is so cool!

**The Scared Face**

(Just to let you know these three new characters can conceal their scars… remember Ryoko is a "Master of Illusion")

As Ryoko entered the newly refurbished extremely sterile torture chamber she had an evil grin appear on her face as her scar vanished.

"Hello Katara.."

"Who are you?"

"The last person your ever gonna see", Ryoko said as she slowly started to walk toward Katara while taking out a pair of sharpened katanas.

"Now then how shall I kill you? I could kill you of quickly… or I could torture you, after all this is a torture chamber."

"Yes it is… but it's so clean, you wouldn't want to get it dirty", Katara said desperately.

"You have a point there…"

"And besides… you don't want to kill me…"

"Wanna bet", Ryoko said slowly advancing foreword.

Katara visibly gulped as Ryoko came even closer to where she stood. Then Ryoko suddenly laughs.

"That was so funny… I can't believe you believed me… maybe I should become an actor?", Ryoko said as she sheathed her katanas while continuing to laugh hysterically. Katara just stood there dumb founded while Ryoko continued laughing. Finally when Ryoko had caught her breath she managed to speak again.

"You know I'm only kidding… right?

"Yah… I think", Katara said under her breath.

"I can't kill anyone with a reverse blade sword… well I probably could, but that's not the point."

"Actually it kind of is…",

Ryoko just shrugged while Katara stared at her curious.

"What?", Ryoko said.

"I've never seen anyone with purple hair before…", Katara trailed off.

Ryoko just grinned and tugged at a few strands of hair and said, "yah… I guess I'm just an oddball!"

Katara laughed at this comment.

"So ummmmm… I still don't know who you are?"

"Oh… where are my manners… probably down the toilet (yes the pun is intended)", Ryoko said realizing she hadn't introduced herself yet, "I'm Ryoko, Zuko's cook!"

To prove this she pulled out a metal tray full of assorted foods.

"Yum… that looks good", Katara said drooling.

"Here… you can have one if you like", Ryoko said offering the food to Katara.

Katara took one and was about to eat it when she stopped herself and asked, " You didn't poison any of this… did you?"

"If I had wanted to kill you I could have already done it", Ryoko said reassuringly.

Announcer guy: Is Ryoko telling the truth.. will Katara be killed… when will Sokka complete his dare? Find out next time in the exciting story of these brave fellows

Joe: that rocks

FP: whatever…

Chaos: say something else…

Announcer guy: said Sokka

Joe: that is so cool

FP: I can't believe I'm stuck with you morons…


	20. The Dare Begins part 2

**The Dare continues part 2**

"Okay… so let me get this strait. You're my brother, and Katara is my sister… My brother is in love with my sister!"

"Your fake sister", Zuko reminded Sokka.

"It doesn't matter its still gross! Wrong and sick! Wrong and sick! Now I know why you said she was still of some use."

"Ewwww! You have a sick mind! That wasn't my intention at all!"

"Then what is!" Sokka demanded.

"I… I can't tell you."

"I knew it, I'm right! You are so sick!"

"You couldn't be further from the truth!"

"Sure… yeah… right", Sokka said sarcastically. (wow… three S's in a row… try saying Sokka said sarcastically 8 times fast)

**Meanwhile**

"I have no problem killing you if you piss me off", Ryoko said (she's kind of joking and not joking)

"hehehe… now why would I do that…", Katara said nervously.

"Well I'm going to go get some cheese puffs out of the oven while you finish eating your meal", Ryoko said as she exited the room.

Katara is currently stuffing everything in her mouth like there's no tomorrow only stopping every now and then to swallow.

**Meanwhile**

"Stop stalling… you still have to do the dare", Zuko said.

"You're just trying to change the subject!"

"I am not, your just stalling!"

Sokka opens his mouth to respond.

"Shut it"

Sokka closes his mouth.

**Meanwhile**

"Mumph", growled Appa.

**Meanwhile**

Ryoko has already come back and served the cheese puffs, which Katara is stuffing her face with.

"This food is really good," said Katara while taking a bite out of a cheese puff.

"Thanks."

"Lets go for a walk to work of that dinner", said Ryoko

"Sure!"

As they walk down the hall they here shouting and peer into the room where they tracked the source of the sound.

"You have to do it", yelled Zuko, "If you don't you'll have to lick Uncle Iroh's bu…"

"Okay okay… the toilet sounds better"

Katara and Ryoko laugh at Sokka's tutu and Sokka turns around at hearing the noise.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"hehehe… what are you doing in that tutu?" Katara asked.

"I dared him to lick Uncle Iroh's toilet in a tutu", declared Zuko.

Katara and Ryoko fall on the floor laughing their heads off.

"Hey… I said truth, but somehow he changed it!"

Katara stands up and screws her head back on, "And why exactly were you playing truth or dare?"

"We were bored"

"Very bored", Zuko added.

"You people are pathetic", Ryoko said amazed at there stupidity while Katara nodded in agreement.

"Hey", shouted Zuko and Sokka in unison.

FP: please review…

Joe: yes please do

Chaos: review or die!

Joe:bi


	21. Rabid Foaming Psychotic Creatures

**Rabid Foaming Psychotic Creatures**

Aang is currently running away from the rabid foaming psychotic animals and the crazy foaming guy who has become one with the foaming creatures of the world.

"I hate you all!"

Announcer guy: Aang shouts over his shoulder…

Joe: that rocks…

Chaos: cool…

FP: will you just get on with the story…

Joe: (sticks tongue out at FP)

Aang forms an air scooter whirly ball thing to avoid the rabid foaming psychotic animals and the crazy foaming guy. As the animals… and the crazy foaming guy jump up trying to reach Aang the whirly air from the air scooter knocks them down. Then suddenly the animals… and the crazy foaming guy scatter as if afraid of something. Aang wondering what has caused this looks around when a voice behind Aang makes him jump.

"What are you doing here?"

Announcer guy: the voice hissed

FP: that's it (attacks announcer guy… ties him up and puts duck tape over his mouth.)

Aang turns around to see who said that but he actually turns around so fast that he actually falls down. Looking up he sees a girl with brown hair with red tips.

"Who are you?", Aang questioned.

"If you answer my question then I'll answer yours."

"After my friend lost a fight, I was kicked off of the firenation warship by my friend fake brother and his real brother."

"Sounds complicated…"

"You have no idea", replied Aang.

"My name is Kyo."

**Meanwhile**

"Where's Aang", Katara asked while looking for any sign of Aang. At hearing this Sokka looks around trying to avoid Katara's eyes and Zuko examines his fingernails. "They threw him on an island with rabid foaming psychotic creatures", Ryoko said bluntly.

"What? How could you do that?" Katara responded enraged. (yes enraged I couldn't think of another word to use)

Sokka and Zuko stutter trying to avoid being hurt by talking themselves out of the situation.

Then Katara yelled, "Guards change course… head for the island!"

"You can't order **my** guards around!" Zuko yelled as Katara growls dangerously at Zuko.

"Piss of the prince or the girl……."

"Women are so difficult!" The other Guard announced as they walked off to follow Katara's orders.

"Noooooooo!"

"Hahaha", Katara laughed.

Sokka just sighed at this.

"Zuko I demand that you kill her", Ryoko yelled.

Chaos: ewwww… nice cliff hanger

Joe: but how do you think the people feel, I mean they're dangling from a cliff… hanging onfor their lives… if we don't continue writing they might fall!

Chaos and FP: (slap foreheads)

Announcer guy: (Muffled by duck tape) mmumum mmumph mmmumm mumph mmm

FP: (kicks Announcer guy who is currently hidden under the table so that Joe and Chaos don't see)

Joe:… where's our announcer

FP: I… I have no idea…

Chaos: anyway… please review

Joe: bi


	22. The FlashBack

The FlashBack 

"So how did you get here", Aang asked.

"Marooned … those damn sexist."

"Marooned?"

"Yep"

"So what happened… how did you get marooned?" Asked Aang.

"Our crew had taken over another pirate ship, so we had a bigger crew on bored…"

FlashBack 

A grizzly man obviously one of the newcomers was giving orders. Kyo walked up to the new crewmember who was wearing a bandana.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?", yelled Kyo.

"Shut up! I am directing this crew now!", yelled the man.

"Back off! You can't be the captain! Your just one of the new comers if you don't recall, your **OUR** captive." Kyo yelled enraged.

"Shut the hell up!" The man said as he shoved her to the ground. He then turned back to giving orders.

"You will not be the captain of this ship!"

(Just so you know Kyo is like the 4th person in command so she's pretty high up there… she's especially higher in rank than any new comer.)

Kyo jumps up, sprints, and tackles the huge guy from behind. She then begins to punch his head repeatedly but is quickly pulled off by her comrades. The man whirls around fast and lays a cheap shot to the stomach.

"Well well, aren't you going above your station missy", the man said mockingly.

"I'm going above my station! Don't you mean your going above your station! I'm way higher than you, you scum!" Kyo said as she launched a huge loogie right in his face. (hehehe MountWannaHackALoogie) Kyo than jabbed her elbow into his shoulder. The man quickly recovered and punched her in the face. This time Kyo slammed her elbow into his ribs, which made a loud crack as his bone(s) broke. She then pulled out a knife from her belt and plunged the knife into his chest. Pure terror shone in the man's eyes as he knew he was going to die. Kyo removed the knife as the man's eyes glazed over. He made a move to try to attack her with the rest of his strength but Kyo ended his life sooner by quickly slitting his throat. The dead man fell to the floor in a huge puddle of his blood.

**Later**(still in flashback)

Many men were speaking angrily. Most of the men yelling were the ones who were dressed similar to the now dead man (his crew mates). Kyo was just standing there trying to control her anger. The Captain, finally having enough raised his hand and everyone quieted.

"What seems to be the problem?" The Captain asked.

"She brutally murdered Sam the Man!" One of the crew members yelled out.

"Is this the case?" The Captain asked.

"I killed the stupid girly man, but it wasn't brutally", Replied Kyo calmly.

The Captain sighed, "To keep order on this ship it seems that… you can't be kept on the crew."

Kyo's jaw dropped, "What!"

"Do you really want to be killed in your sleep?" The Captain's voice dropped, "You have a choice. We can either drop you off on the next island, or you can wait for someone to kill you in your sleep."

"What the hell kind of choices are those?"

"Choose your fate", the Captain said.

"I choose the island", Kyo scowled.

The island started to appear in the distance. "Say hello to your new home", the captain said.

Kyo went and packed her things. As the island loomed closer a man grabbed her and growled in her ear, "Your time is up", and with that he threw her overboard. Kyo swam to shore all the while smiling wickedly. Once she reached the shore she started counting to herself, "Three Two One."

"**KABOOM!" ** The ship had blown up. While she was "packing" her things she had set up some explosives. The fuse would reach the bomb in 10 minutes. Kyo calmly walked to the upper deck so no one would suspect anything and that was when she was thrown off of the ship.

Kyo now smiled wickedly at the burning ship.

End FlashBack 

Joe: Hey look! I found a note.

Chaos: Let me see that. (grabs note)

Note: You will never see your announcer again. He is now working for Zhao in a scary old house on top of Zhao's ship doing whatever Zhao tells him to do.

Joe: who would do such a thing!

FP: I have no idea? (sarcastically)

Chaos: how can the world be so cruel?

Joe and Chaos: (crys)

FP: …. I'm just going to step over here… (takes 5 steps to the right)


	23. AangKai

**Aang-Kai**

Joe: it's so sad… we haven't gotten that many reviews yet (crys)

Chaos: you guys really do need to review (comforts Joe)

Joe: (while sobbing) and now we don't even have an announcer

FP: don't look at me…

Chaos: (gives FP a suspicious look)

"We have reached the island ma'am", said the guard.

"Good", replied Katara while Zuko was still sulking over his loss of command.

Sokka just laughed at the whole ordeal as Ryoko walked up to the upperdeck… (wow that was repetitive)… enjoying the view of the sea. Before the crew could anchor the boat/ship thingy (whatever) Ryoko jumped over board and started swimming her way to shore. After a few minutes of swimming she finally reached the shore sputtering water.

"Damn! I haven't swam that much in a while."

Ryoko walked over to one of the large rocks and sat on it. She concentrated her energy, which spread across the island.

"Wonder where the brat is?", Ryoko commented to herself.

"She finally sensed Aang's Kai signature.

(At this point Kai kind of means your life force)

As she headed toward Aang's Kai signature, she sensed a familiar Kai. Although she knew who it was, she kept on walking avoiding traps placed meticulously around the island. Ryoko quickly ducked down behind a bush as she heard voices up ahead. Slowly sneaking forward she masked her own Kai so she would not be discovered.

"hmmm… I wonder if she noticed me yet", Ryoko thought to herself.

Unaware a young girl with golden eyes was sneaking up behind Ryoko… having masked her own Kai.

"Hey Ryoko", the girl said bluntly making Ryoko jump. Realizing whom this was, Ryoko quickly slammed her hand over the girl's mouth.

"SHUT UP KAI!"

Kai wrenched away from Ryoko and fiercely whispered, "Don't you know the meaning of stealth!"

Aang and Kyo walk through the bushes to see Ryoko and Kai strangling eachother.

"What are you doing here?", Kyo asked.

"uhhhh… why are you looking at me like that?", questioned Aang.

"Whoa! Cool! You have an arrow on your head", Kai shouted amazed.

"I guess introductions are in order", said Ryoko.

"Aang", Kyo said pointing to Aang, "Kai", Kyo said pointing to Kai but before she could finish what she was saying Aang interrupted (he wasn't really paying attention).

"Ha! I get it this time… I'm going to go watch", Aang said as he trotted of to the side while everyone gave Aang an odd look.

"huh?"

"Okay you guys", Aang yelled from a distance, "You can start your firebending thingy.

"Uhhh… Aang next time why don't you let me finish… Kai (points to Kai)… Aang (points to Aang)", said Kyo.

"Ohhh… I get it", announced Aang.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe: I miss our announcer (crys)

FP: (starts sweating)

Chaos: where were you when our announcer disappeared

FP: uhhh… I was at… the place

Chaos: what place?

FP: you know… the place…(changing subject) We're getting to the part where you need to pronounce this correctly or it won't be funny so remember that Aang-kai is pronounced like Aang and Kai (our new character)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohhh… I get it", announced Aang, "You want me to fight her… but I can't firebend."

"No no no you moron! Her name is Kai and your name is Aang!" Yelled Kyo angrily

"Really? I never knew that was my name… I just thought it was something people called me… kida like how people call you Kyo", said Aang.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!", Kyo yelled as she stomped off to sit on a rock.

(moment of silence)

"Ohh I get it", said Aang, "Hi Kai!" (waves like an idiot)

"Aang…", said Kai as she nods her head, " Kai!"

"Where… Nope. You can't trick me!" Aang ann..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chaos: Aang accounted (wipes sweat of off forehead) she said this to avoid the subject of the missing announcer so that Joe won't cry) now let us continue with this story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nolook! There's an aang-kai happening over there… on that ship!" Kai yelled spastically.

"Right….", said Aang sarcastically when all of the sudden a fireball skims Aang's head.

"AHHHHHHH! When will I get this right?", Aang said stomping away muttering to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------FP: please reveiw!

Joe: yes please!

Chaos: rememder reveiw or face the fate that will be forced upon you..

FP and Joe: (stares at Chaos weird)

Chaos: just reveiw

Joe: bi


	24. Statues

Fp: Hey Peoples! It's my turn to update!

Joe: Can our announcer come back?

Chaos: Uhhh…

Fp: No, I already told you, he's working for Zhao.

Joe: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chaos: Would you shut up about the announcer person already!

Fp: Hey, Joe brought it up!

Chaos: Well you got rid of him!

Joe: What!

Fp: No I didn't!

Joe: You did didn't you!

Fp: Uhhh… Uhh… how about I tell the chapter.

Chaos: We do not own anything, not poptarts, not toasters, not anything like that, and definitely not any of the actual Avatar characters, articles of clothing, aor accessories.

**Statues**

Zuko is fighting Guard 1 for following Katara's orders. He blasts the guard into the distance.

"That'll teach you to disobey me!" He shouts. Zuko glares at Katara.

"Hey…I've got a question." States Katara.

"So…" answers Zuko.

"I'd like to ask it."

"And you're point is…"

"Why do you chase after Aang, capture him so you can return home…but then you let him go?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"What? I'm not allowed to change my mind?"

"Yeah, but…"

"When I found my brother, I figured that he was as good as the avatar."

"Okay."

**Meanwhile**

Kai, Kyo, and Ryoko are talking when Aang pops out of a toaster like a pop tart.

"What were you guys talking about?" Aang asks.

"Nothing," the three answer in unison.

"How can you be talking about nothing…because talking about nothing means you're really talking about something, because the nothing is the something.

"My brain hurts!" Kai shouts.

"Really, I thought you were smart like that?" Ryoko says sarcastically.

"It's very simple really," says Aang.

"I thought you were stupid," says Kyo.

"I am? Cool!" exclaims Aang.

"What is you're problem?" shouts Ryoko.

"No, it should be 'What is your problem' with the 'your' spelt y-o-u-r, not y-o-u-'-r-e," corrects Kyo.

"Nobody cares!" shout Ryoko. "I don't care if I have _incorrect_ grammar!" she shouts, putting emphasis on incorrect.

"I care! Actually, I don't, it's just really fun to make you mad." Ryoko glares at Kyo who's grinning.

"Anyway," starts Aang, "I ran into a statue a couple days ago…it was fun…but I forgot what happened after that…"

"That's great for you," Ryoko says absent mindedly.

"Yep…hey cool…another statue…fun!" Aang forms his cool whirly air ball thing and runs into the statue, knocking himself out. If you have problems visualizing this, then think of that scene in the beginning of the show, the intro thing.

"I like him better this way," states Kyo. Kai and Ryoko nod in agreement.

**Flashback: 5 minutes ago**

"How long do you think he's gonna be in that toaster?" Ryoko asks.

"I don't know…what should we talk about?" Kyo asks.

"Let's talk about nothing!" Kai yells.

Aang pops out of toaster.

**End Flashback**

-------------------Chaos: For any of you who cared to know what they were talking about…

**Meanwhile**

"Mumph!" goes Appa.

**Meanwhile**

Momo is currently baking muffins for a girl lemur in cooking class while making momo sounds.

**Meanwhile**

Aang wakes up…he sees the statue.

"Cool! A statue!" says Aang. I'm sure you can guess what he's going to do and I don't feel like telling you right now.

"Is there no end to his stupidity?" asks Ryoko.

"Probably not…" answers Kyo.

CRASH! Sokka crawls out of bushes followed by Katara, Zuko, and Uncle Iroh, but not in that order.

"Oww...stupid Aang…Stupid pain…" mumbles Sokka. Zuko merely raises an eyebrow. Katara gasps.

"What did you do to Aang?"


	25. The End

Joe: OMG! It's the Weekend! Let's Party Peoples!

Chaos: ignores Kai's screaming Sooooo…. Anyway I will be updating today…..-.-

Fairy Pyrate: Hello people of the world. I hope you enjoy this odd piece of Literature.

Joe: Stop be being so smart!

Fairy Pyrate: I can't help that my intelligence is superior to your own…

Chaos: sigh You know what I not gonna type the introduction, because I'm too lazy….

**Disclaimer**: If you sue us, I'll give a penny…wait half a penny…..

Katara gasps, "What did you to Aang! She quickly runs over to his unconscious body. Ryoko and Kyo share a devious look, before answering with a wicked smile, " We severally injured his already damaged brain. Katara gasps, yet again, while holding Aang's defected head in her lap. "WHAT?" Katara shrieked. Her eyes began darting around nervously, as a panicked look made its way on to her face. Kai stealthy walks up behind Kyo's and Ryoko's snickering form and brutally whacks them upside the head. Kai declares disappointedly, "They didn't harm a single hair on his head." Ryoko snorts, "May I be the first to point out to you that, _he doesn't have any hair!_"("-.-) Kai waves her dismissively, before answering her with an offhand reply, "How do _you_ know?" Kyo's left eye twitches in frustration, as she roughly yanks Aang's body over to a patch of sunlight. Aang's head is illuminated as bright light bounces off his forehead. Ryoko huffs indignantly, "That proves my point!" Katara demanded angrily, "Put Aang down!" Kyo raises an eyebrow, as she looks over to where Katara was standing, and mutely drops Aang. Aang's head drops to the ground with a sickening thud. Katara screams his name and hurriedly runs over to Aang's prone body. Ryoko smirks happily, "Nice one Kyo!"

Zuko and Sokka snicker from their spot near the out skirt of the clearing. (They've been there the whole time) Katara whips her head around and shot them an angry glare. Zuko shifts uncomfortably, "Ehhehehe…. Uh lets go get water…for Aang!" Sokka quickly nods in agreement, as he edges nervously, away from the pissed/ worried Katara. Sokka said anxiously, "Right, water…Lets go _NOW_!" Sokka and Zuko begin to walk out of the clearing, but Kai stopped them. Kai grins obliviously, "That isn't necessary! I can just waterbend some water for Aang! Sokka and Zuko moaned in anguish, "NOOOOOOO!" Zuko and Sokka begin to panic in fear of a furiously angry _female_ waterbender. The three pirates share a mischievous smirk.

Kai shifts her weight and spreads out her feet, before she _accidentally,_ waterwhips Sokka and Zuko in the back of their slightly bald head. Then the water plops down on Aang, soaking through his clothes and getting water up his nose. Aang leaps up and starts blowing out of his nose, really hard. He starts jumping up and down, annoying everyone with the exception of Katara. Kyo finally speaks, "Stop jumping idiot! Its not helping and it makes you look like a bald rabbit." Ryoko sneers, "I'll deal with him." With quick hand motions, Ryoko forms a fireball and chucks it at Aang. Aang yelps indignantly, "Hey! How is that helping!" Ryoko glares, "If stopped moving it would help!" Aang whines pathetically, "But, I'll get hurt1" "Just do it!" Aang quickly straightens up and did as he was told, not before getting in the finally word, "Fine!" Aang stand still as Ryoko forces a huge fireball from her hand to Aang's face. Just before it hit him, it stops and sends a thin line of fire up Aang's nose. Aang begins to tremble slightly, but stops immediately when Kyo barks, "Stop moving, unless you want your nose charred off!"

Ryoko quickly eases the tension, "Its okay. I'm done." She pulls the fire out of Aang's nostrils. Aang turns away for Ryoko, as his hands shoots up to check his nose.

Ryoko hadn't completely extinguished the fireball; instead she still had a small tendril of fire left. Ryoko grins diabolically, as an idea came to mind, Kyo saw the fire, too, and couldn't help but smirk. Kai looks from one pirate to another, then she caught on to the joke. She grinned slyly and nods in agreement. Ryoko lets the fire like string, twine around Aang like a snake. Letting it hang in one spot, with out actually burning Aang. (A/N Fairy Pirate wouldn't let Aang get burnt…Pity, really.) Katara inhaled loudly, before screeching at Aang, "Aang! You're on fire!"

**Aang suddenly had a heart attack and dies.**

**The End**

Chaos: We're not joking!

Joe: Yes we are!

Fairy Pyrate: No we're not!

Chaos: **The End!**

**Aang gets revived, but suddenly gets a brain tumor and dies.**

Fairy Pyrate: No it's not!

Kai: You're right!

**Katara suddenly grows an abnormally large head and dies.**

**The End**

Chaos: You're a moron if you really think that all this actually happened. Anyways I know this chapter must really suck, cause I really suck at writing! .


End file.
